Marie Parfacy
Soma Peries (ソーマ・ピーリス Sōma Pīrisu?) or originally as Marie Parfacy '(マリー・パーファシー ''Marī Pāfashī?) is one of the Secondary Character of Mobile Suit Gundam and former the minor Antagonist who use by Human Reform League and A-Laws as a living weapon for defeat Celestial Being. After regain her true Persona, Marie/Soma decide defect from Earth-Federation and become one of the main pilot of Celestial being, and begin her romantic relationship with her former rival or her long-lost childhood friend, Allelujah Haptism. She is voiced by '''Arisa Ogasawara and Tabitha St. Germain on Englis Version Personality Just like Allelujah, Soma/Marie have very different personality. Scientist put Soma Persona who have a very perfect soldier attitude. Such as like highly intelligent, loyal, emotional, fearless in battle, and also a dreamer, but she still shown her sympathetic toward many people, not only the soldier, but also the civilan ,for example she feel heavy grief on Adjutant Ming sacrifices for other soldier and massacre of Katharon people by A-Laws , knowing Louise Halevy real pain and thinking about someone, and become furious when see Sergei Smirnov being killed by his son, Andrei Smirnov . As herself, Marie is gentle and spiritual person, thought ironically the fact she is a artificial human, she believe on god, and also she very optimism. She extremely care not only Allelujah, but also her fellow celetial-being crew. Even she made promise for not join the battlefield, she willing volunteer to help Gundam Meister for defeat A-Laws,For example when Saji shocked to see Louise on her old MS-Suit, she decide to the battlefield to talk to her. Even Marie switch her allegiance to Allelujah and Celestial-being, the Soma persona never get rebel for attempt to control Marie just like Hallelujah who always attempt to take over Allelujah, and she is okay with Marie decision. Until when Sergei killed by Andrei on near her eyes, she begin switch as Soma Peries again,drove Marie to hide in the depths of her psyche, while Soma processed her pain by vowing vengeance against her father's killer. However, on near the last episode, Marie return when she get injured by GAGA-Force, and when Setsuna active a Trans-am System, Soma/Marie able to talk with Andrei via telepathy , she decide to not kill him but Soma persona will never forgive him forever , leaving Andrei crying with a remorse.After Innovators and A-Laws defeat, She and Allelujah leaving celestial-being for journey around the world to find the reason about a living. However, they decide return to Celestial-being after being attack by ELS and save by Lockon Stratos, and together with Allelujah, she become co-pilot of Gundam Harute for fight against ELS. History Born as Marie Parfacy, She actually an designer baby of the HRL's Super Soldier Program. She was born through artificial scientific means and continuously subjected through human scientific experimentation in space colony Complete Sphere . ''However, for unknown reason, she suddenly suffer paralyzed toward of her body except her Quantum Brainwaves She become friend with another child-experiment which she named him Allelujah Haptism, she give as he must thanks to god for being alive. They become very close, share their heart from Quantum Brainwave. However, Allelujah disappeared and never returned to see her, and she never knew why. In other, Allelujah actually wanted free from Super Human Institue Research with her, knowing about her condition, he hardly forced leave her alone along with another child. Several years later, After HRL suffered losses to Celestial Being, HRL needed every advantage they could utilize in their attempts to destroy them. HRL decided it was time to use their utilize their super soldier investments and the scientists selected Marie for the job. Scientist decide to put another persona which named Soma Peries to restore her body , even know she will lost as herself for temporary , she doesn't have any choice for accept this in the hope she can meet Allelujah again on her new persona. Trivia * Soma/Marie is only female-pilot who still active as pilot from season 1 until ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * On Gundam Build Fighter, there is a girl who share same appearance like her but with red hair and blue eyes Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Rivals Category:Childhood friends Category:In love heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:One-Man Army Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Soldiers Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Amazons Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Military Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Bond Creator Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Last of Kind Category:Tomboys Category:Feminists Category:Heroic Creation